


Secrets

by Fogfire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: Prompt: “My boss came into work wearing a T-Rex costume, and the day just got worse from there.”





	Secrets

“My boss came into work wearing a T-Rex costume, and the day just got worse from there.”

“No,” the man next to you at the bar, tall, dark, handsome and not a stranger anymore, shakes his head with a laugh, “No. You’re lying. That can only be a lie.”

“It isn’t, I promise,” you hold up your hands as if that gesture was the only thing needed to prove your innocence.

He’s still laughing and you revel in the sound of it, deep, rich and hearty.

How could this happen anyway?

About an hour ago you had stepped into this bar, planning to meet a friend you haven’t seen in ages, adamant on enjoying one rare evening for yourself after a terrible day at work.

Your friend had not appeared. By the time her message reached you, she had already been half an hour late. Should you stay, open for what might happen if you gave life the chance or should you leave and enjoy the rest of your free night with a good movie and some fastfood at home?

You were about to drink up and leave, your bed calling your name in a way that made you feel older than you really were, when that good looking guy from across the bar had taken his drink and walked over to you.

“You look like good company,” he said, stopping a few steps away from you, “Do you mind a chat?”

“Depends,” you had answered. Despite the fact that he was good looking you wouldn’t just give up bed and fastfood for anyone. “Why did you come to this bar anyway?”

He smiled, leaning his shoulder against the bar. With you sitting and him standing you were just a little bit taller than him, but he did not seem intimidated by it.

“Actually my friend wanted to meet me here. It’s one of our favorites spots to get a drink after work.”

“And he has stood you up?”

The stranger sighed, taking a sip from his drink.

“What can I say. He’s a workaholic. Messaged me that he had an idea he needed to work on and he would come later but I know him a bit too well to believe that.”

You smiled and stretched out your hand.

“Well, I suffer from the same fate. I’m Y/N.”

“James Rhodes, my friends call me Rhodey,” he took your hand in his and smiled, “Pleasure to meet you.”

image  
“Okay, your turn.”

You smiled and took a sip of your drink. Time had passed way too quickly. You had drank, you had eaten and now you were just passing the time between drinks with silly get-to-know-me games. Currently it was two truths, one lie and he was very good at calling you out.

“Well, I like to sing while showering, I’d love to have a dog one day and,” he smiled, looking at you, “I’d really like to take you out again.”

You only realize you’d taken his hand when he curls his fingers around yours.

“Looks like all three of them are true,” you tell him slowly, smiling, rubbing your thumb across the back of his hand.

Things like this normally don’t happen to you.

-

A week later…

“Y/N, can you please take that upstairs?”

You look up from the document you had been working on, smiling at Loretta, the longest serving office worker at Stark Company.

“Sure thing. Is he in the office?”

“I don’t think so,” Pepper rolls her eyes with a smile that tells you that she’s not the least bit annoyed by her bosses behaviour.

“Should I look for him?”

“If you have the time. Oh, that boyfriend of yours…”

You send her a surprised look. “I don’t have a boyfriend,” you try to argue and she laughs.

“I apologize if I was reading you wrong, but you’ve been different this past week.”

“Oh? Well, there is someone, but we’re not in the boyfriend girlfriend stage.”

Loretta smiles friendly. “Well, I’ll voice my invitation to bring him to our business party very quietly then.”

You snort. “I will keep it in mind, now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go and hunt down my boss.”

She laughs at that and lets you leave.

Somehow, looking for Tony Stark has become the better part of your job in the last months.

According to Loretta, it means that you are trustworthy enough to let you walk up and down the tower.

It’s not that you don’t believe Loretta, or that you aren’t thankful for being trusted, but you could do with a task that involves less walking up and down stairs in pretty but uncomfortable high heels.

You could wear flats to work, but those shoes just look too good on you not to wear them.

Five steps on your way up the stairs your phone bleeps with an incoming message.

You pull it out of your blazer’s pocket, smiling involuntarily when you see that it’s from Rhodey.

“Saturday?” He asks.

The next message arrives while you’re still thinking about an answer.

“Does your crazy T-Rex boss allow you a free weekend?”

“I hope he does,” you write back, “But you never know if he gets hungry.”

-

You find Tony in the lab.

“Just put it somewhere,” he says when he sees the documents in your hands.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” you tell him, “It’s your speech for the MIT graduates and if I put it somewhere you won’t even look at it.”

He eyes you and for a moment you’re not sure if you have gone to far, but then he grins.

“Fine, I’ll look over it.”

“Oh, and…” You stop to clear your throat, regretting your decision to speak up already.

“And what?”

“Can I have saturday off? I have a date.”

“A date? Do I know the guy?”

“You know half the world,” you tell him, “So it’s quite possible.”

“Name?”

“No name,” you tell him and he pulls a face at that. “Tall, dark and handsome.”

“Damn, that could be everyone, including me.”

You laugh at that. “You might be tall and handsome, but you’re definitely not dark.”

“You should see me during summer,” he jokes and you laugh even more.

“Still not dark,” you tell him and he rolls his eyes.

“Fine. You get saturday off. You know what, you can have this evening off too, I’ll be here working on my speech anyway.”

“Are you sure?” You don’t want to risk your chance of a free evening, but you don’t want to jump on the offer in case he’s making a joke.

“Absolutely sure, but you should better leave before I realize that I could use your help with the speech.”

“And I’m gone.”

image  
“I know we promised that we wouldn’t talk about our jobs,” Rhodey says when you hand him a glass of wine, “But I still have to ask you. How was your day?”

You smile, something you seem to be doing almost nonstop when you’re around him.

“Pretty good,” you answer, “And yours?”

“Aah,” he takes a sip, “And we’re diving into the work talk. It was survivable…”

-


End file.
